


The Mad King's Sons

by DreamingFandoms



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: Many campers are wondering Why Max is at Camp and more questions arise when his Father shows up wanting to take him home.But will they like the answers they get?On Hiatus





	1. Max's Mail

**Author's Note:**

> XIII Isn't a fan of Camp Camp so like, I decided to make this on my own....
> 
> if you have like. any tips and stuff about like Tags to put that would be Amazing!
> 
> ~DF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another day at Camp.
> 
> besides Max getting a Strange letter that is different than most other letters

Max was sitting with everyone else as they waited for Quartermaster to come around with the Mail. He didn't really care unlike everyone else, he was used to getting a Stupid cheapo postcard with a sweater if he was lucky. But hey, they dumped him here anyway why did they have to care about him as he sat there shocked when an envelope was dropped in front of him that was similar to him. "What the fuck?"

"Oh! Max did you get something cool?" Nikki shouted out looking at him as she butted her way over to him. "what is it?! WHAT IS IT!" she was shaking him at this point over it making ma have to shove her away

"Look i don't know!" He flipped the letter looking at the Address trying to find out who had sent it pausing at the sight of it. that was... HE didn't think as he Moved to rip it open to read it not seeing how Nikki was watching him. Smiling at the sight of two letters that were tucked inside. one was pretty short, basically written on an index card. the other was the main buck of what took up the envelope, making him smile recognizing the handwriting of both of them.

_Dear Max,_  
_I'm sure it's a surprise to see me writing to you but it seems that your summer here is going to be a bit short. I hope you don't mind me coming down to pick you up soon. _  
~MK__

**Max!!**  
**oh there's so much i wanted to tell you! there's been so many Superheros that Dad has beaten down but two have managed to beaten him, Twice! their so cool I wanna be like them when i grow up but you know me i look up to every hero! along with a Bear wearing Vigilante! Dad tricked him into working with him for awhile, but the heroes beat him with the power of friendship! **  
**aw I can't wait to tell you and show you all sorts of stuff I have and what i've been doing! I've really missed having my brother around!******

**I hope to see you soon!  
DragonFace!**

his Brother's letter went on even longer, but he couldn't find himself finish the whole thing. but he was just so glad to hear from them again, it had been a... year? at most since he last heard from either of them. so he smiled at the two letters moving to tuck them away into his Hoodie. he moved to leave not caring for the others who were still getting their mail Not even Realizing that Nikki was following him

"Max! max, what was with the letters?" Nikki looked at him trying to get into the kid's face "max come on can't you tell me?"

"geez Nikki i don't harass you about your letters from home do i?" Max stopped and glared at him her smile didn't falter

"Yeah well you don't smile at anything." Nikki spoke a smile on her face for actually noticing something. "so spill what are they about?"

"I'm going to leave this fucking hell hole." Max smile at the thought of getting to actually leave ever since he got here and now he was actually getting to do just that! "for once i can leave and not go to another hell!" he was smiling as he wanted to cheer and dance in the streets.

"oh cool!" Nikki smiled looking at him "so does this mean were going to see your parents?"

"Parent." Max Corrected her "I mean i doubt he'd come and get me personally, he's pretty busy often." he frown before looking at Nikki "he's a CEO of his own fucking company!" he didn't mention the other reason his dad was busy but he didn't care as he put his letters away. as he moved to get ready to do whatever was next in camp today his whole mind excited at the fact he was going to leave. 

Whatever good mood he had was instantly ruined at the sight of David smiling and holding life vests "oh god no please tell me were not fucking going Canoeing AGAIN."

"aw come on Max it'll be fun this time!" David had his permanent smile on as he looked at Max "so put on your life vest everyone and pick a buddy so we can get started!"

"Neil, Nik. come on..." Max sighed out moving to grab his life vest and find whatever boat they'd be using.

"ah ah ah Max! they only fit two so Neil and Nikki can Go together and since there's no one else You can go with me!"

"god No i would rather be with Neil than be in a Boat with you!" Max pointed at David his turned into a full on Scowl. "AND I KNOW FOR A FACT NEIL KNOWS JACK SHIT ABOUT BOATS!"

"that is true.." Neil admitted as he looked at the fight that was happening.

"yeah David! why don't you take me!" she was beaming as her hands flew up "It'd be awesome! we can go down the Rapids!"

"oh up Nikki, there aren't any rapids in the area..." David frowned nervous as the idea.

"Then I'll just have to make my own!" Nikki grinned rushing off to do just that leaving David to have to chase after her to try and get her to stop. leaving the kids alone with Gwen who was clearly tired about this.

"look just. two for a boat. I don't care... be careful and stay near the shore so we can help you out if something wrong happens so we can teach you safety like planned." Gwen spoke looking at all of them helping them getting everyone into their vests and getting their boats off the land and into the water.

Max got into the canoe with Neil seeing how he has already picked going with him. "I am trusting you with my life Neil. so don't fuck this up!" Neil looked at him glaring knowing it was Bound to happen as they was handed oars to steer with. the two sighed out knowing that this was going to tip over at any time because one of them was going to fuck it up, but they didn't care just using this as a reason to just try and do what they were being taught.

"so, you seemed happy about getting Mail for once." Neil mentioned as they practiced rowing together.

"oh yeah, it was good news. I get to fucking leave early!" Max grinned looking at him "My dad is picking me up!" he smiled as they moved around only just barely avoiding tipping over for the tenth time. "It's fucking great."

"Oh, lucky you." Neil spoke looking at him. "when are you getting picked up?"

"who knows." Max spoke looking at him "he didn't tell me..."

"why not?!" Neil looked a bit shocked at that "he should of told you!

"to be fair he doesn't tell me much often when he writes to me." He spoke shrugging looking at Neil still content, not wanting to mention the fact that at his other hell his guardians had a bad habit of reading his mail too "hey I get to leave this stupid ass Hellhole." he had a small smile on his face.

"Geez, you sure are happy for once. I thought i would never see that." Neil spoke looking at Max who just glared at him.

"hey fuck you I'm allowed to be happy!" Max flipped him off looking at him. "i get to leave here after years of trying to escape. it's a dream come true!"

"same..." Neil frowned looking at Max. "I'm jealous. I think out of the Three of us Nikki is the only one who wants to be here and you get to leave!"

"Yup. Suck is Neil." Max was smiling as he taunted him having the time of his life doing it. "but hey i am Stuck here with you until he shows up so we can suffer together."


	2. Heiritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's Escape ride shows up and it is a shocking event over the family renioun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter you've all been waiting for! Thank you so much for loving the first chapter so much and it gave me a drive to make this great!!

Canoe Camp was the failure they all knew. 

Space Kid almost drowned Twice, Nerris tried to do charms and spells that did nothing to save her and Harrison when their Boat tipped.

Nikki had spent most of it playing with rocks much to David's protests and Max and Neil flipped a whole total of 20 times. Almost all of them were Neil's fault and when Max did do it it was because neil had pissed him off with questioned when Max mentioned what his dad did by accident.

But in the end almost all of them were soaking wet like furry animals and as happy about it as Cats are. David was just glad that none of them had matches or remembered their fire safety training and weren't planning anything when David promised Smores when they dried off by the fire! Sweets made all of them less murdery.

"So max! What do you plan on doing when you get home?" nikki asked first as she burnt yet again another marshmallow to use it as a torch

"I don't know. Maybe take a nap in a cold room? Spend time with my Brother? I don't have a solid plan."

"Wait max you have a brother?" Preston asked looking shocked among with everyone else at the fire

"Yeah i have a fucking brother sorry i didn't tell your stupid asses about him." Max growled out as they all looked at him many starting to shout a whole wave of Questions which had Max handing his smore to Nikki to leave to go into his tent moving to lock Nikki and Neil out... They could both sleep on the ground for causing this.

He glared as he pulled out his hidden goods planning to do something creative while he was pissed out of his mind. 

~~~

Max did not remember Falling asleep. He was just glad he decided to not try doing Make up worried he would poke or stab himself. He stared at his arms to see the Henna he had done wasn't messed up. But he also did not remember ever hearing everyone freaking out over something.

He slipped his hoodie on carefully and headed towards the front of the the camp wanting his god damn breakfast and wanting this to all be over seeing how he wanted to have at least one good time here before he left. but like hell that would actually happen at this hell of this place.

at least he managed to get breakfast that he could eat before it all ran out moving to sit with his friends. Neil was instantly complaining about having to spend the night in Nerris' tower seeing how she somehow managed to once again rope the two of them into her games. while Nikki was more interested in Telling Max all about her Character's epic Adventure this time defending Nerris the Cute. he had zoned out as he ate his food letting Nikki eat the rest of his food when he had his Fill seeing how the girl had been eyeing it the whole time she was Telling her stories and eating as well while Neil complained about how unbalanced all of the classes were and how impossible everything was starting to get as Nerris' Npc character was starting to deal more damage then any of them. 

"Yeah yeah that's cool and all but do you know what we're doing today?" Max asked looking at him trying to understand what the hell was going to happen now after this.

"Um, no idea. nothing has been said." Neil spoke looking at Max "we'll just have to see which is Kind of making me nervous..."

"Hello Campers!" David shouted interrupted them all "I'm so excited for today's camp!" he was smiling moving to Look at his Board wanting to see what was going to be today's camp activity.

Everyone was groaning not wanting to do anything just yet and taking the chance to escape outside while David was busy trying to sort out what fun activity was happening today with all of them. Not aware of the missing children who had only gotten to outside the mess hall because they had all stopped at the sight.

A limo. One of the long ones that everyone saw and thought of when they heard Limo. And Max recognized the decal instantly, he could spot the thing from anywhere... He was pretty sure if was able to. He would be crying as the door opened up

It was his dad. Standing there in a suit jacket and white shirt with his kilt, and there was his Brother looking around still in his stupid hero get up looking for _him._

"Hello... My son is here yes?" his voice. It was just how Max remembered it. God how long had it been? 

"You're Max's dad right?!" Nikki was the first to speak looking at him both of them smiling.

"Yes. We're here to pick him up." he smiled looking at her. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah he's somewhere around here.aWe just had breakfast. We had to sleep in Nerris' tower last night since he got mad." Nikki explained before Neil could but in. "But

"So your the CEO of a Tech company right? What is that like?" of course Neil would ask that out of any sort of possible question

"Busy, makes me wish i had more time for my Kids." He smiled "do you mind showing me where his tent is now? I might as well grab his things for him."

"DAD I FOUND HIM!" Max didn't have a chance to talk as he was tackled by his brother Kerry and pulled into a hug by him "oh Max is something wrong why are you crying?" Max tried to from words but in the end all Max could do was hug him back pulling him close.

his Dad waked over moving over to pick both of them up into a shared hug hands Moving to wipe his tears away "oh it's great to see you Son!" max tried to smiled but he couldn't bring himself to do or say anything holding both of them Close burying his face into Ryan's neck while the two checked him over as he embraced them tightly. he wasn't even in the manor he was home and it had been ages since he was just glad to have it again. "well it seems we should leave. Kerry you don't mind helping Max pack?"

"Course! Come on!" Kerry dragged Max off the second he was set down leading Ryan to be left alone with the other campers to wait for his own to return. 

"Alright kiddos are you ready for another fun filled day of hiking for Adventure Camp?" A male voice spoke up from the log building drawing Ryan's attention to him "oh! Hello sir i didn't realize anyone was coming I'm David one of the counselors here!" the man held his hand out for Ryan to shake which he did.

"Nice to meet you David. I'm Mr. Haywood, Max's father and i came to pick him up early. A very important family matter has come up that he has to be present for." the words came out of his mouth smoothly the vague lie soothing the redhead consoler.

"Oh! Hello it's an honor to meet you Max hasn't ever talked about his family!" David smiled as he looked over Haywood trying to take him in and spot any similarities between him. "Though i must say he has had a few behavior issues while at Camp Campbell that i would like to go over with you!" 

"Maybe another time. I am quite busy and need to get back to work soon i may be the CEO but i still have work to do." Ryan smiled not wanting to hear about what chaos Max caused just yet.

"Oh well alright then." David frowned but his smile came back "well i'm glad you came though max is leaving before Summer ends."

"Yes it is a shame though the issue is highly important that i must get him to." Ryan spoke his attention drawn away when the two boys came back making Ryan smile "all done packing up?"

"Yup. Can we get out of this shithole now?" Max looked up at Ryan which had a small chuckle from Ryan while david pouted at the launage. 

"Of course. Though i'm sure you should say good bye to your friends." Ryan spoke as he took Max's things so he could.

"Oh right." Max turned around and with his brother's help he had given Nikki and Neil his new number before he flipped off everyone else "FUCK ALL OF YOU I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOUR STUPID ASS FACES AGAIN. besides Nikki and Neil, call me when you can, SEE YOU NEVER!!!" and with that Max jumped into the limo while Kerry chased after his brother yelling at him for being so rude while Ryan had to hold back a laugh ad he had to apologize to David about Max's behavoir as he got in the limo as well once the door was shut he was laughing his ass off with Max joining him.

"That was rude Max!!" Kerry pouted looking at him "they seemed nice!!"

"Yeah. Nikki and Neil are nice. I hate everyone else." Max answered looking at Ryan "i'm glad you found me..." he smiled and leaned onto Ryan relaxing with ease.

"I would have to agree. So your counselor mentioned You had some Behavioral Issues? What Chaos did my Little Heir cause?" Ryan was smiling while Max happily recounted everything to him while Kerry always scolded the two for just villainous actions as the two caught up by recounted their greatest schemes. Even if Kerry disproved the law breaking he still couldn't help but laugh as well. Huge smiles on all of their faces.


	3. A Happy Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets to meet the newest part of his Family

Max was asleep in His dad's, Ryan's, Arms as they Finally after a long Drive with very few stops for Ryan to do some Legal business with Kerry waddling along with a tried yawn carrying Max's Stuff wanting to take it up with him. Ryan was the only one out of three tired who was used to staying up so late building and working. he opened the door looking at the man struggling on the couch to stay up "Hello, why are you up so late my lovely Queen?" Ryan asked as Kerry moving to take over the lap. 

"oh, um... i was waiting for you to come home... who's this?" the sleepy British Spoke looking at Max quietly

"this is my son Max." Ryan rumbled out as he sat down "He's mine legally, I've adopted him properly but his parents keep taking him back and I can't fight it or..."

"...they'll bring up your Town-taking over villainy" Gavin spoke back looking at him moving to looking at him "So... Trust me with him. move it so i'm his Legal guardian. they can't fight against a man who had been the town's best Hero who tamed it's Mad king into behaving." Gavin smiling giggling as he looked at max "he's cute."

"He is..." Ryan spoke looking at him his arm going around Gavin "come on let's all of us go to bed and sleep. We can sleep together as a family." the two Adults managed to get up with both carrying one of their two sons moving to lay down neither trying to undress collapsing onto the large bed falling asleep in Seconds all of them differing away into a happy content sleep.

~~~~

Max woke up slowly feeling his Dad's arm around him and a new one making him look up to see a tan skin, blond hair, and insanely large nose. he was a bit skinny and lanky looking as Max looked down at Kerry seeing he was still asleep leaving him to try and wiggle out and look around and get back to used to being in his own home. god how long had he been away from his family? though the Lanky Blond was new... but he was sure he was here for a good reason. had his dad found someone? good, his dad had been needing someone good for him he climbed up with ease to get his cereal and start eating it contently. barely aware of it at all until there was a Loud scream making him look up from his bowl. oh yeah he was in on the the Cabinet "hey blondie what do you want?"

"...'M Gavin and i'd like the fruit loops." Blondie, Gavin, spoke looking at him Handing him a Bowl so he could Pour the bowl full of the mentioned Cereal "so you're Max?" 

"Yeah. who are you and why are you here?" Max asked looking at him Gavin sitting on the Island.

"'m Rye's Wife or as he likes to call me, His Queen." Gavin spoke looking at him smiling contently "would you be alright with me taking over as you Legal Guardian? Me and Rye aren't Married because still Gay marriage isn't possible."

"Will it mean i wouldn't have to go away again?" Max asked looking at him

"Yup. I was a hero before i stopped to follow my passions." Gavin spoke looking at him grinning 

"sure." Max shrugged looking to his food "as long as i get to stay here with Dad and My brother i'm fine with whatever."

"alright then." Gavin smiled as he sat on the counter eating his fruit loops relaxing as he slowly got used to the fact his newest son liked sitting in the cabinets for Breakfast.

"So you were a hero?" Max asked looking at him wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah, I was Vav, It was good and all that but I didn't enjoy it and i wanted to enjoy some Science. and then i met Rye outside of his Mad King act and we hit it off... and i guess he was planning to try and ruin the friendship I had with X-ray but he ended up Falling for me and we got together and i stopped him from trying to take over the City again." Gavin explained blushing as he did smiling faintly "He was so sweet when i found out that he was Mad King i almost thought he had some Split Personality!" he laughed and Max chuckled Quietly.

"Yeah he can be like that. It's a pretty good dad. So what do you like to make?" Max asked making it clear he could see why they ended up together. 

"I've done a lot with Solar power along with all sorts of stuff to help out Ryan to make stuff to try and better his image. Right now together were working on making affordable and powerful back up generators so everyone can have power if a crisis was to happen to cut off the main power." Gavin couldn't help but launch into the more deeper and inter workings while Max nodded as he did relaxing and seemingly understanding it the whole time as they did.

"Cool. Man if Neil met you he'd be fucking dying right now. I live with Nerds." Max was teasing but there was no malice in it, if anything there was fondness in it which was making Gavin enjoy being with him. Kerry was lovely but he was always so happy about it all, but Max was so much more enjoyable. he had missed having a Friend who would be more than happy to Snark with so openly

"and I know have a Little Troublemaker who sits on Shelves." Gavin teased back Enjoying his own bowl of cereal max finally spoke up

"Hey can i have coffee." Max asked looking at him "Seriously come on." Gavin rolled his eyes and moved to get him a cup full of it 

"Sugar? Creamer?"

"Black... Maybe a Sprinkle of sugar." Max answered looking at the man wanting to make sense of it.

"Alright." Gavin smiled doing just that with just a single Sprinkle before Moving to hand it over carefully not spilling a Single drop anywhere.

"Thanks..." Max looked at him enjoying it with a long sip as he did his eyes slipped Shut enjoying both taste and smell while Gavin moved to Prepare another for Ryan who moved to Stumble in the kitchen moving to take the cup being held out to him 

"Ryan my king." Gavin kissed his cheek letting the man down the whole cup in one go "did you sleep well?" he got a small nod which had him smiling happily. Max watched in Slight joy hiding his smile behind his cup as he kept drinking not wanting it to end ever again. This was his home, his Family.


End file.
